In some local area networks, such as a home network, it has become increasingly important to implement robust electronic security measures for each and every device connected to the network. The capabilities of the various devices may vary widely depending on the computational resources available to the particular device, as well as the availability of electronic security products specific to a particular device. Further, the topology of any given network may vary depending on the needs of the network's user(s). In the case of home networks, the technical savvy of the network administrator may also vary, particularly with the abilities to identity network configuration information for each device.